


Snow Fall

by thelastmermaid



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early years, when Ororo first came to America. The weather witch has never experienced snow before. Logan is there to show her the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

It was late, and according to the blinking lights on the stove in the kitchen suggested that it was just a little after three in the morning. There was something in the air, something Ororo has never felt before. Her skin was cool, but despite wearing nothing but a bathrobe in December, the weather witch wasn’t freezing. She was comfortable. Bare feel padded across that carpeted floor and she pressed herself against the plane of glass of the sliding doors in one of the many living rooms. 

Something was happening, Ororo felt it, but she could not name it. It was a new sensation. 

“Ain’t it past yer bed time?”

Ororo turned and looked at Logan with wide eyes. She reached behind her and touched the door with her right hand. “The weather. I do not understand. It is changing,” Ororo turned and her nose pressed against the glass, her warm breath fogging it up. 

Curious, and trying to figure out what the African Goddess was going on about, Logan moved closer and peered over her shoulder at the yard. 

“There,” she gasped as curious things fell from the sky. The flakes looked soft, like gentle clumps of flour in various shapes. She felt his eyes on her, and Ororo turned her head to look at him. 

“Ya ain’t ever seen snow before?”

“Snow,” Ororo said the word carefully, getting a taste of it. She turned to peek back out of the window and said the word again, hardy aware of Logan leaving and coming back moment later. She was mesmerized. 

A cotton hat was pulled over her hair. “Logan?” Ororo asked him as a scarf was wrapped around her neck. 

“I’m takin’ ya outside,” she was told as he took her arms and stuffed them into a jacket that did not belong to her. He leaned down and lifted her foot to pull on a sock before and moved on to the next foot, and suddenly he became vary aware that she wasn’t wearing anything but her bathrobe. 

“Where are yer pants?” he asked as he stood up after placing a pair of boots on the floor in front of her feet. 

“Temperature does not bother me,” Ororo explained, still confused about everything that had just happened. “As Xavier puts it, it is part of my mutation.”

Logan grunted in responds as he shrugged on his own coat. “Put on yer shoes, darling,” he said and leaned down to tie his laces. 

Ororo slipped her feet into the boots and wiggled her toes before crouching down to tie her own laces. Behind her, dark eyes appreciated the curve of her ass, and Logan grunted before standing up and opening the door before stepping outside. 

Ororo ran past him, across the deck and down the steps before she stopped on the lawn. Her neck was craned, and her face was turned up to face the falling flakes of snow. They were cold and melted against her skin. Oh Goddess, this was beautiful, and new, and Ororo was in love. 

She spread her arms out, and spun, the snow swirling around her. Curious, her eyes turned white, and she attempted to manipulate the curious snow. Ororo was careful not to effect the temperature. The snow fell harder, and she covered her mouth to laugh into her hands. She spun to face Logan, but ended up tripping over her own feet. 

Ororo fell back into a fine layer of snow, and huffed as the wind for knocked out of her. Logan chuckled, and crouched down next to her, puffing on his Cuban. “Enjoyin’ yerself?” 

She grinned and took hold of his arm before yanking him to lay in the snow beside her, making certain to ruin his cigar in the process. “I enjoy snow,” she told him, before turning her head to narrow her eyes at him. “Do not cuss, Logan. It is disrespectful.”

And he stared at her, because he was soaked, and his cigar was soaked, and she had just told him not to swear when he was swearing at the lunatic next to him. “Whatever ya say, Goddess,” he grumbled. 

Ororo huffed at him in responds, because she wasn’t a goddess, didn’t want to be thought of as a goddess. She was their equal in this, nothing more and certainly nothing less. She did something that most wouldn’t dare to do when you hardly knew the Wolverine; she put her head on his shoulder and they watched the snow fall silently. 

Until she fell asleep.


End file.
